New Beginnings
by BeautyinDreaming
Summary: Chloe is finally able to settle down at one school and is living on residence and she's relieved, until a certain new guy shows up at her school. Suddenly she's feeling a lot less confident about how this school year will play out. Will this mystery guy throw off Chloe's school year, could he change it for the better?


**Hey guys! For this story I incorporatedcharacters from both The Darkest Powers trilogy and The Darkness Rising trilogy by Kelley Armstrong. I'm a huge fan of both stories (but have a bit of a bias towards Darkest Powers) and I really wanted toincorporate both**

 **So far all you have to know is that Chloe is19 years old while Derek, Simon, and Tori are 20 years old. They're all in university and living on campus.**

 **This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it, I hope it's not too bad for my first one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers**

* * *

This year will be Chloe's first year attending the same school. There's one week before school starts up again and she's getting settled back into her dorm room with all her supplies spread out across her desk. Chloe's really looking forward to this schoolyear  
she hung up her bulletin board and decorated it with photos of friends and family, along with post-it reminders. She also had a desk size calendar hanging on her wall close to her bulletin board. Her room had a very Pinterest feel to it. Chloe'sdesk  
was bright with personal photos, a shiny silver lamp, an adorable pencil holder, and cute touches here and there.

Chloe was sitting at her bay window with her legs spread out reading one of her favourite books, when she heard a knock at the door. She knew exactly who it was since she was expecting to meet her new roomie. Her previous roommate transferred schools  
soshe was getting a new one. Her dad insisted on paying a premium fee for Chloe to only have to room with one other student. Chloe got up to answer the door "Hey you must be Maya, my name is Chloe, I'm your roommate. Didn't they give you a key  
to get in?".

"Hi, it's nice to meet you! And yeah they did give me a key but I figured that since you've been living here longer, I would knock first...I didn't want to intrude." Maya shyly replied.

"That's really kind of you but you don't have to worry about that, this is your dorm room too now. Really, don't mind me!" Chloe explained.

"Thanks!"

"Anyways, come on in!" Chloe gestured towards the room.

Once you entered the room it was clear which side of the room was Chloe's, her bed had bright blue sheets with small painted purple flowers, her desk was personalized and so were her walls. Maya had yet to personalize her side of the room.

Maya set her bags down beside her bed and sat down. "So...I was thinking, I don't really have any friends here and I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch...and you know, get to know each other a little bit?".

"Of course! That sounds like a great idea!" Chloe glanced at the clock, it was 10:00am. "Wanna go at around 12?".

"Sounds good!" Maya said excitedly.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack and get settled in a bit. I'll just be over here reading." Chloe said.

Chole got comfortable at her bay window, book in hand and reading. 12:00pm rolled around quickly, it was late summer early fall, but today was a bit cool outside.

"Ready to go?" Chloe asked.

"Yep, just about!" Maya replied.

Chloe slipped on her black sueded knee high boot with a bit of a heel, and a fitted knee length beige trench coat. Maya wore her jean jacket and ankle boots that she came in with earlier.

The two girls headed out, they were on the 5th floor so they had a bit of a walk ahead of them.

"So, what's good around here?" Maya asked.

"Hmm. Well, I was thinking that we could go to this nice little cafe about a block and a half away from here. Are you up for the walk?" Chloe asked.

"Sure! I'm a pretty outdoorsy person so I really don't mind. Back at home I lived by a forest and I loved to go walking through the tall evergreen trees everyday to school." Maya thought about out loud.

"Really? That's sounds super cool!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Yeah it is, eventually my parents started to get worried about me walking through the forests so frequently but, I still did it anyways!" Maya said.

Chloe thought about Maya's last comment, how her parents looked out for her. She really wished that her dad would do the same, but she wouldn't her breath about that one.

"Chloe, is everything okay?" Maya asked.

"Oh yeah! N-no everything fine, but thanks" Chloe stammered.

They finally arrived at the cafe, the moment they stepped into the little cafe they were met with sweet warmth and the smell of baked goods.

Chloe and Maya went up to order, "Hi, Could I get the baked croissant chicken sandwich with lettuce, and a large hot apple cider." Chloe said.

"I'll have the same except instead of an apple cider could I get a large sweet peppermint tea?"

Chloe and Maya paid and waited for their order. Once they got their food and drinks they found a cozy little seat in the back of the cafe closest to the window.

Both of the girls opened up their sandwich and started eating.

"Mmm. This is SO good!" Maya exclaimed.

"I know right, it's my favourite thing to order whenever I come here!" Chloe said.

"Do many people come here often?" Maya sighed ready for Chloe to tell her that it's always busy.

"Nope! I guess people are just too lazy to walk the extra 'mile' to come here. Which is fine for me since I like it when it's quiet and cozy." She answered.

"So, I noticed the look you had when I mentioned my parents to you. People tell me that I have really good instincts so I'm gonna take a chance here but...is everything okay? ...with you and your parent, I mean?"

Chloe was taken off guard by this question. No one really ever noticed when she felt a bit sad when people talked about they parents. It kinda felt nice that having just met Maya she could see that, and that she cared.

Chloe smiled a bit, "Umm...well.. My mom died when I was young and I guess that ever since her death my dad never really recovered. He's always at work so I'm always home alone, he has a lot of business trips too, so it's like being on my own all the  
time.I know he loves me but, sometimes I doubt everything I thought I knew. You know?"

Maya staysquiet.

"I'm sorry, I just met you and here I am spilling out my whole life story-" Chloe said quickly.

"No no! It's fine, I was just trying to imagine how you feel, and I don't know what I would have done without my parents. I'm really sorry Chloe." Maya said sympathetically.

"Don't be, I'm happy coming here and going to school. Everything's okay." She said as if trying to convince herself about her last comment.

"And you're okay?" Maya said caringly.

"Yeah" Chloe responded in almost a whisper.

The bell to the café door rung when someone entered. Chloe didn't turn to see who it was but Maya had perfect view.

She turned her focus back onto Chloe.

"Well, are we ready to head back?" Maya asked.

"I am if you are!" Chloe said all cheery again.

Chloe pushed her chair out to get up, and as she turned on her heel to get her jacket off the back of her chair, she bumped into a strong solid figure. She nearly bounced off him and backwards but luckily he caught her arm and pulled her forward before  
shecould fall.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you." Chloe expressed.

"Its fine." He said in a deep voice.

Chloe took her arm out from his grip, thanked him for helping her keep her balence and left the cafe.

"Who was that guy?" Maya asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before. But usually only students from our school come here." Chloe said.

 **That's the end of my first chapter! I know that there wasn't a lot but I wanted to first introduce the characters a bit, and to establish whats happening, and the setting of the story. In the next chapter more characters will be introduced, and hopefully there will be a little bit more action. Review and tell me how my first chapter was.**


End file.
